I'M DRUNK
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis makes a drunken phone call to Jack.


Title: I'M DRUNK

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Summary: Ennis is drunk and horny. Can they really fix things?

Warnings: Adult language

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I just like playing with them.

I'M DRUNK!

"Jack Twist here,"

"H'lo Jack Twist here."

"Ennis? That you?"

"Yep. 's'me"

"You OK?"

"Yep. I'm drunk!"

"Oh. I kinda figured that. Got something on your

mind?"

"Nope. J'es wanna hear you talk is all"

"Ok. What would you like to talk 'bout?" Jack

grinned into his telephone, happy that he'd locked the

door behind him when he came into his study this

evening.

"You. Wanna talk 'bout how good you taste."

Jack chuckled. "OK. Sounds like a pretty good

subject to talk about to me." He leaned back in his

chair and put his feet up on his desk; something he

never could have done with Lureen hovering around.

"Jes a second. Need another beer." The phone clunked

down on the table.

"K. You want a beer Jack Twist Here?"

"No thanks. Think you've probably had about enough

too."

"Nope; got two left; one for me and one for you."

"Wish I was there to drink it with you, Cowboy."

"Me too. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Ennis? You OK?"

"Yeah. Jes bitchin. Miss you so much."

"Miss you too, Cowboy. You get drunk like this

often?"

"Not often enough. Jes weekends. Got nothin else to

do. Everybody else got things to do, and people to do

'em with. I ain't got nothin; jes beer."

"You got me, Cowboy. I'm right here wishing every

minute of every day that I was up there with you."

"But you ain't! You're down there in Texas with your

wife and boy!"

"Say the words, Ennis, and I'll move up there for

good; never leave your side again."

Silence.

"Ennis?"

"Whut?"

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"You been thinkin 'bout it? Me movin up there for

good?"

"Nope. Can't do that, Jack. Could if you was a

girl."

"Shit, Cowboy. If I was a girl, I wouldn't have all

that stuff you like so much."

"Yer right 'bout that. Jack, you sure do have some

good stuff!"

"I'm glad you like it. Just wish we could spend more

time together."

"Ya like my stuff, Jack?"

"You know I do. How 'bout I come up there. I could

get a flight out tonight. We could spend tomorrow

together."

"Can you come over right now? Wanna fuck you; wanna

bad,"

"Ennis, I'm hours and hours away from you..."

"Jack..."

C R A S H.

"Ennis? Ennis? You OK?" Jack swung his legs down

off his desk top.

"Huh? Dropped my beer. Made a mess."

"Glad you're OK. You want me to come up there

tomorrow?"

"Jack, I..."

Silence

"It's OK. You probably ought to get to bed."

"Jack...why are we like this? Different?"

"Don't know the answer to that. Just know that we

belong together."

"Together's good, Jack; real good."

"Yeah. The best."

"You miss me?"

"So much, Cowboy."

"If you was a girl we could get married."

"If I was a girl, you wouldn't wanna marry me."

"Yes I would! I'd marry you and we'd live happily

after ever; like in the storybooks."

"Don't wanna be no girl, Ennis."

"Nope. Me neither. Like ya jes like it is. Like it,

what you got."

"Good cause there's no changin it."

"Wish we could get married. Like sleepin with ya.

Better'n Alma, Cassie"

"That's nice to hear."

"S'true; taste better too."

"Ennis, there's no reason we couldn't get us a place,

be together every night like you want; like we both

want."

"What 'bout the tire irons, Jack? Don't wanna get

dead. Don't want you dead neither."

"Earl and Rich probably never even thought of

something like that happening; caught them off guard.

We know it could happen. We'd be careful, Ennis. We

could get us some guns. You could teach me how to

shoot so's I could hit something."

"Guns? Guns cost money, Jack. Everythin costs lots

and lots'a money. Beer costs lots'a money too!"

"Wish we were having this conversation with you

sober."

"Huh? Whasa matter? You don't wanna talk to me?"

"YES, I want to talk to you. I'd like to discuss this

with you when you're sober."

"Don't matter, Jack. Can't do nothin 'bout it sober

or drunk."

"I want you in my arms, Ennis, every day and every

night."

"Like sleepin in your arms."

"Ennis, how drunk are you?"

"Huh?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Twelve. Two left."

"So you've had ten beers?"

"Yep. Two's in frigdator. Want one?"

"Yeah, I do. Can you do somethin for me?"

"Do anythin for my JackfuckinTwist; anythin!"

"Will you take a nap for me?"

"Nap? Ain't sleepy. Wanna fuck you."

"Just lay down on your bed there and take a nap. When

you wake up, you can fuck me. How 'bout that? Then

we'll have that beer and some more conversation."

"ooh, Jack. Need t' fuck you."

"OK. We got a deal then. You take a little nap and

I'll be there when you wake up. We got a deal?"

"K. Wanna sleep with you."

"We can do that too. Promise. You just take a nice

long nap now, and when you wake up, I'll be there."

"Jack? You comin here? To my trailer?"

"Yep. Be there when you wake up but you gotta promise

me you'll take a nice long nap."

"K. Like talkin to ya, Jack. Ya make me feel good;

make me hard."

"Go lay down now and sleep and when I get there, we're

gonna talk; talk about everything. We're gonna fix

things, Ennis. It's time."

"Gonna fix it?"

"Yeah. It's time, Ennis. We're gonna be together."

"Oh Jack. 's'all I want. Jes t' be with you."

"I know. Me too. Sleep now. Then I'll be there, and

we can fix it."

"Jack...Jack...love you so much."

"Love you too, Cowboy. Always have always will."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"You asleep?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz"

Jack grinned and hung up the phone. Got out the phone

book and looked up the number for the Airport.

THE END


End file.
